


Two for the Price of One

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Belle French AUs [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Birthday, Coming Out, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Sex workers, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby buys a reluctant Belle a birthday lap dance from a blonde/brunette duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> drabble cycle au - "sex workers"

“What? I…” Belle protests. “Ruby, I’m not gay.“

“Whatever.” Ruby rolls her eyes. “It’s your birthday and you aren’t leaving without a lap dance. This is Emma and this is Regina. They’ll take good care of you.”

Ruby slips some money to Regina, who tucks it into her bra. The other woman, Emma, puts an arm around Belle’s back, ushering her forward. Belle looks back once, helplessly, at her friend. Ruby winks in response.

Once they pass the red curtain, the brunette pushes her decisively to the couch. She straddles Belle. Emma reaches a hand behind her partner, unhooking her black lace bra in the process. It falls away, leaving Belle with a sight that makes her mouth fall into a perfect circle.

“You’re pretty.” Emma murmurs as her lips brush the nape of Belle’s neck. 

“I…”

“Cat got your tongue?” Regina asks, taking Belle’s shy pleasure as an invitation to place Belle’s hands on her breasts. 

Belle lingers for a second, hands awkwardly spread. Then, she tentatively squeezes. Regina moans softly. 

“She likes you.” Emma whispers. “I think we’ll be taking you home tonight.”

“Please.” Belle pants. 

The song ends and Regina eases off Belle’s lap. Emma helps Regina reclasp her bra and, just before they leave the room, Regina slips Belle a slip of paper with a phone number on it. 

“So…?” Ruby asks. “How was-“

“I’m gay.”

“Obviously.” Ruby laughs. “Now, how were they?”

“Can I fill you in tomorrow morning? I… I think I have plans.”


End file.
